The present invention relates generally to a recreational game somewhat similar to golf which uses typical golf equipment but uses different rules and is played on a course unlike a standard golf course.
The game of golf, though extremely popular in the United States and elsewhere, suffers from a number of inherent disadvantages. Traditional golf course layouts require large amounts of vacant land, thus making it both expensive and difficult to create courses in many areas of the country, especially in urban areas. Because so much land is required, maintenance costs for traditional courses are correspondingly high. These costs are passed on to golfers in the form of high, sometimes exorbitant, playing fees which tend to discourage beginners and those of moderate means from enjoying the game.
Another element of standard golf that frustrates its popularity is the amount of time it takes to play a game, especially during busy periods. Although some might consider a four or five hour golf game enjoyable, most others simply cannot or will not often spare the time typically required to complete a round of golf. In addition, standard golf course layouts produce "bottlenecks" of player activity during peak periods such as weekends, and players are often forced to wait for long periods to tee off on certain holes. Despite the difficulties, it is commonly predicted that demand for golf facilities in the next decade will significantly exceed the supply of courses presently available, under construction, or foreseen.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a game that includes the benefits but obviates these deficiencies of standard golf. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf-like game that requires use of significantly less land area. It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf-like game that requires less time to play while maintaining the same level of involvement (average number of shots). It is still another object of this invention to enhance the popularity of golf by the reduced cost and added convenience to players provided by the invention.